Inuyasha Idol
by Taka-05
Summary: This is a fanfic based on American and Canadian Idol. Some things are different though. Like the Inuyasha characters in modern time for example.
1. Auditions 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs that are in this fanfic

* * *

Auditions 1 

"Hey and welcome to the first episode of Inuyasha Idol," Inuyasha held a microphone and stood in a hall, most of the Inuyasha cast sat in chairs behind him, "Today are the auditions... and here are the contestants!" he moved so the camera would see the people behind him.

The people cheered.

"And here are out judges... Taka Tsume," Taka waved slightly, "Sora Sennyo," Sora smiled, "And Tsuki Yuri."

"Yo," Tsuki leaned back in her chair.

"And I'm your host Inuyasha! Now let the auditions begin!"

xXx In the audition room xXx

"Ok so... Koga's first," Taka's face paled.

"Oh great..." Tsuki rolled her eyes.

"Yay!" Sora squealed.

Both Tsuki and Taka glared at her.

"Ehehe..." Sora cowered.

Koga stepped into the room. He cleared his throat.

"I'm to sexy for my shirt... to sexy for my shirt... so sexy it hurts!" Koga began.

Taka slammed her head on the table and Tsuki brought her dog ears to her head. Sora stared smiling.

"I'm to sexy for Milan... to sexy for Milan, New York and Japan!" Koga continued.

Before he could sing the rest Taka stopped him.

"Alright, alright enough! First off... you are terrible... next... please leave your shirt on..." She grumbled.

"He isn't terrible Taka..." Taka stared at Tsuki in shock, "He sucks ass!"

Taka laughed.

"He does not!" Sora exclaimed

"Yeah... he does... Koga you are not making it to the next round," Taka grinned.

"He should though!" Sora snarled.

"Who says? It's two against one..." Tsuki growled.

"No... the camera girl says that he should..."

The camera girl smirked.

"So... now it's two on two," Taka argued.

"No... so does the girl who serves our drinks," Sora grinned.

"Oh my god!" Tsuki exclaimed.

"Fine! He can go to the next round!" Taka glared at Sora furiously.

"Thank you!" Sora said triumphantly.

"Now... moving on... next is... Koga get out!" Taka pointed to the door. "As I was saying next is... Sesshomaru?" Taka looked up.

Sesshomaru stood in the room.

"Whoa... Taka didn't you just say his name a second ago?" Sora asked.

"Well he is a youkai... and much faster then you..." Tsuki stared at her.

"Oh... right," Sora laughed nervously.

"Ok Sessho... you can start," Taka said.

Sesshomaru growled at the nickname.

"This time, This place. Misused, Mistakes. Too long, Too late. Who was I to make you wait. Just one chance. Just one breath. Just in case there's just one left. 'Cause you know, you know, you know," Sesshomaru began singing 'Far Away' by Nickelback.

"Ok Sesshomaru..." Taka smiled, "You're awesome! I think you should make the next round."

Sesshomaru smirked.

"I do too!" Sora exclaimed.

Tsuki stared at Sesshomaru.

"Continue..."

"Tsuki... we have the other people we have to listen to you know?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Well they can wait!"

"Tsuki! I want to get this done!"

"So!"

Sesshomaru watched the wolf youkai and inu hanyou fight for a second and walked out.

"Umm guys?" Tsuki and Sora looked at Taka, "He's gone."

"Alrighty then..." Tsuki sat down again, "Next up is... Kagome."

Kagome walked in.

"I've been searching for a man, all across Japan. Just to find, to find my samurai. Someone who is strong. But still a little shy. Yes I need, I need my samurai. Ay ee ay ee ay. I'm your little butterfly. Green, black and blue make the colors in the sky. Ay ee ay ee ay I'm your little butterfly. Green, black and blue make the colors in the sky," Kagome sang Butterfly by Aqua.

"Good," Taka leaned back.

"Cool," Sora smiled.

Tsuki stayed quiet.

"Ok... I guess that means you're in," Sora laughed.

"Yes!" Kagome squealed before leaving the room.

"Oh... my... god..." Tsuki finally said something.

* * *

Ok well that's auditions one... next chapter coming soon and when the competition really begins... is when the reviewers get to vote :D Please R&R (Oh and both me and my friends are putting this story together lol)  



	2. Auditions 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Auditions: Part 2

"And we're back!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Oh yay!" Tsuki grumbled sarcastically.

Sango walked in.

"I'm a survivor! I'm gonna make it!" She started singing her song.

Taka sluggishly gave a thumbs up, Sora a smile with a thumbs up, and Tsuki with her thumb going to the side.

"You're in the next round." Taka wrote it down.

Sango gave a 'yes!' and walked out. Shippo replaced her.

"Twinkle twinkle little star!" He barely began.

"Aah! My ears!" Tsuki exclaimed dramatically.

"Shippo out!" Taka growled.

"Sorry Shippo.. Thumbs down.." Sora sweat-dropped.

Shippo burst into tears and ran out the door.

"Next.. Kikyo.." Taka grumbled.

Kikyo walked in and gave Taka a quick glare.

"I'm so tired of being here... suppressed by all my.. Childish fears.. But if you have to leave.. I wish that you would just leave.."

"Thumbs up, Kikyo!" Sora smiled.

"Blech.." Taka gave a thumbs down because that was one of her favorite songs.

"Good.." Tsuki gave a thumbs up.

Kikyo smirked. "So I'm in the next round right?"

"Hai!" Sora nodded.

"Dammit.." Taka grumbled, "I'll show her.. You guys take over.."

"Uh.. Ok.." Tsuki nodded.

Bankotsu came in.

"It's gettin' hot in here.. So take off all your clothes." Bankotsu started.

"Another song about stripping?!" Tsuki exclaimed, "Thumbs down!"

Sora put her thumbs down. Bankotsu growled and stormed out.

Naraku walked into the room and sat in Taka's chair crossing his arms.

"Uh.. What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Replacing Taka.." Naraku replied.

"Nani?!" Tsuki exclaimed.

Taka came in with a smirk. She was wearing a number.

"Oh dear god Taka!" Tsuki shouted.

"Oh shut up and let me sing!" Taka laughed, "He knows I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside to know that I am happy with some other guy!"

"I hate that song but good." Tsuki grumbled.

"What she said." Naraku nodded.

"Good Taka-chan!" Sora laughed. "Be right back!" she left the room along with Taka.

Tsuki growled, "Jakotsu.."

Jakotsu walked in.

"You spin me right round, baby, right round like a record, baby, Right round round round. You, spin me right round, baby. Right round like a record, baby. Right round round round." He sang.

"I give that a no.." Naraku grumbled.

"Hell no.." Tsuki almost laughed.

Jakotsu almost cried.

"Now I can only watch Inuyasha on TV!"

"Maybe that's a good thing buddy.." Inuyasha growled from the door.

"Inuyasha-kun!" Jakotsu ran after the hanyou.

"AAH!" Inuyasha bolted out the door.

"Wait for me koinu!" Jakotsu pranced after him.

"Umm... ok... onto the next person.." Tsuki was practically wide eyed.

"Kagura?" Naraku stared at the paper.

Kagura smirked at Naraku and spread her fan.

"My loneliness is killin me, I must confess I still believe. When Im not with you I lose my mind. Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time!"

"Umm.. No." Tsuki sweat-dropped.

"You receive a no from me to Kagura.." Naraku rolled his eyes.

"Ugh!" Kagura left the room angrily.

"Where the hell is Sora!?" Tsuki exclaimed.

Keade walked in and sat down.

"Keade?"

"I'm replacing the wolf girl.." Keade grumbled.

"God dammit!" Tsuki exclaimed.

"Next.." Naraku side glared at Tsuki.

Rin walked in.

"Tsuki-chan!" She smiled happily and began singing, "'Cause you'll be in my heart, Yes, you'll be in my heart, From this day on, Now and forever more.."

"Kawaii!" Tsuki exclaimed.

"That was adorable my girl," Keade smiled.

"Cute.." Naraku mumbled.

"Yay! I'm in! Wait till I tell Shippo-chan!" She smirked devilishly and ran out.

"Next.." Naraku sighed.

Sora walked in.

"I should've known!" Tsuki exclaimed.

Sora ignored her and started, "Why not?! Take a crazy chance.. Why not?! Do a crazy dance.. If you lose a moment.. You might lose a lot so why not? Why not?"

"Good I guess.." Naraku shrugged.

"Pfft!" Tsuki stuck out her tongue.

"Nice.." Keade smiled.

"Yes!" Sora squealed.

"That's it!" Tsuki got up and left.

"I can only guess.." Naraku mumbled.

Miroku walked in and sat in her spot.

"Don't even say anything.. You're replacing Tsuki."

"Yupp." Miroku sweat dropped.

Tsuki walked in with her arms crossed. And she started..

"You don't remember me.. But I remember you.. I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you. But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do..."

"Awesome Tsuki-chan!" Miroku put his thumb up.

Naraku shrugged and Keade gave a nod.

"Good.." Tsuki growled.

Jaken walked in. He started singing something that the group could barely make out.

"Ok.. Just shut up and get out!" Miroku growled.

"What he said." Both Keade and Naraku agreed.

Ayame was next.

"Because of you I never stray to far from the sidewalk.. Because of you I play on the safe side so I don't get hurt.." She sang.

Naraku rolled his eyes and put his thumb down. Miroku and Keade both agreed she was good though so she was in.

"Yay!" She ran out happily.

A exhausted Inuyasha stood at the door.

"Now.. Next time... you readers get to vote for who you want out and who you want in.. But right now.. I gotta run." He started running again when Jakotsu's voice was heard nearby again.


End file.
